


Imagine That

by NeoDiji



Series: Imaginings [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: 17-Year-Olds Thus Underage, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Some are NSFW, SuzaLulu - Freeform, oneshots, suzalulu week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Collection of mostly unrelated oneshots for SuzaLulu Week 2016 prompts.





	1. Tape

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO EXCITED IT'S SUZALULU WEEK. @_@ *CONFETTI*
> 
> I just had fun with these prompts. Like, I didn't agonize over making sure every word was IC like in some of my other fics *cough*Blackmail*cough* so just...roll with the boy love and enjoy? Also, I don't own Lelouch, Suzaku, or Code Geass in general.
> 
> Most of the oneshots will not relate to each other. THIS one is continued in Prompt/Day 5.
> 
> Prompt/Day 1 (Sept 22 ):
> 
> Suzaku: yellow | Lelouch: red

“I said ‘no.’ I’m sorry, Lelouch.” Clutching his school bag with both hands, Suzaku took a deep breath and stood his ground. His gaze flitted off to the side. There was a really interesting wall pattern behind his best friend’s head, which was a lot easier to look at than the furious glare he knew he was receiving. Swallowing, he started walking down the hallway. Lelouch’s footsteps sounded behind him, and soon enough the outcast Britannian prince had caught up and was walking by his side. Suzaku could see him in his peripheral vision, but he dared not look at him directly.

Lelouch was silent for a long moment, waiting until they passed a throng of students before arguing. “Maybe you should try not running away,” he suggested, lightly but for the hidden steel in his voice.

Suzaku gulped again. “I’m not running away,” he said crossly. “There are lots of good reasons why we shouldn’t get together.”

“And one _very_ good reason why we should,” Lelouch countered. “That being, we both have feelings for each other. Isn’t that the most important thing?”

Wincing, Suzaku forced himself to shake his head. “It’s not practical, Lelouch.” He sped up.

Lelouch picked up his pace, too, though he started breathing a little faster. “I don’t understand,” he murmured searchingly. “Why are you trying so hard to make us both miserable?”

“I’m not trying to make us miserable,” Suzaku replied. “I’m trying to follow the rules.” Glancing at the older boy quickly, he turned the corner and elaborated, “You’re a Britannian and—well, you have your…status. I’m just an Eleven. Society frowns on mixed relationships. Add to that, we’re both boys. I’m in the military, too, and it’s expected that I follow the proper order for things.” Looking to the side, he added, “We’d have to jump through a lot of hoops to be allowed to be together and just—Lelouch, I’m sorry.” His throat was tight but he was proud he’d managed to get all the words out.

At the end of his spiel, Lelouch overtook him and whirled around, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him to a stop—more out of shock than anything else. Breathing heavily, Lelouch gripped his shoulders tighter and stepped closer, purple eyes narrowed, and burst out, “I don’t care about the rules, Suzaku! I told you before. I don’t believe in getting tangled up in red tape and bureaucracy. What hoops are you talking about, anyway? Who needs to give us _permission_?” He took another step closer, putting him within the soldier’s personal bubble. Softly, he demanded, “Are you really going to let superficial doctrines get in the way of our happiness?”

Suzaku looked into violet eyes for two seconds before dropping his gaze to the floor. His heart was pounding, and he wished Lelouch would give it a rest already. It was getting harder each day to deny him, and the persistent prince had doggedly pursued him for over two months now. Suzaku had come up with sixty three reasons so far about why they shouldn’t strike up a romantic relationship, ranging from, “You should date Shirley” to “I’m busy with work” to “We have to guard your secret and dating will only draw more attention to us.” (Lelouch, of course, had an answer to everything, ranging from “But I love you, not Shirley” to “But you always make time for me as friends” to “If it bothers you that much, let’s date in secret.”) Never once did the brunet say, “I don’t love you back.” They both knew that would be a flimsy lie—not that Suzaku’s other excuses were substantial in their own right.

“How long are you going to keep this up?” Lelouch asked, clearly frustrated.

Suzaku flinched again and kept staring at the floor. “How long are _you_?” he returned. “When are you going to give up, Lelouch?”

The Britannian teen shook his head determinedly. “Never,” he proclaimed. “I’ll never give up on you, Suzaku.”

The brunet’s heart skipped a beat despite himself. Ten percent of him wanted Lelouch to back off and let things be, thirty percent of him wanted to keep pushing Lelouch and test his words, and sixty percent of him just wanted to kiss Lelouch and put an end to this whole chase. He was suddenly overcome with a strong urge to find out how the other boy tasted. He wondered how Lelouch would react if he surged forward and pinned the Britannian to the wall with his lips, followed by the rest of his body. They were both desperate for it, but how might it actually play out?

Lelouch would never kiss him out-of-the-blue. He’d made that very clear from the get-go. “I won’t force it on you,” the prince had said. “It has to be your choice. But that doesn’t mean I’ll drop it altogether. I’m going to change your mind, Suzaku, and the second you allow it, I’m going to be all over you.”

Suzaku had shivered pleasantly and thanked the Britannian boy for the mental image. Lelouch had countered that it could be their reality, but Suzaku had only shaken his head and taken his leave. Lelouch hadn’t stopped trying since.

“You never answered my question,” the older student pointed out after a couple minutes of silence. “Suzaku, how long are you going to make us wait?”

Taking a deep breath, the soldier squeezed his eyes shut. Make _us_ wait. Not _me_. Lelouch knew how much Suzaku yearned for it, too, the royal bastard. Wetting his lips, the younger boy croaked out, “Forever, Lelouch. I’m sorry.” Almost robotically, he freed himself from the weaker teen’s grip and made a mad dash escape. Home to think up tomorrow’s excuse, and to daydream about some alternate universe where he was free to give in to his best friend’s advances.

Lelouch didn’t follow him that time, but Suzaku knew he’d try again the next day. The prince just kept coming back, like he was sure of what he wanted and knew he’d get his way if he worked for it hard enough. If he used all his wit and charms and tricks that he honestly didn’t need because Suzaku already loved him—that wasn’t the problem.

Ever since he’d killed his own father, Suzaku’s heart was a crime scene.  Like all crime scenes, it was blockaded with yellow tape, crucial for keeping people out. Thanks to his sin, Suzaku believed that there was no way he could take the next step and truly allow Lelouch access to his heart. As much as he wanted to tear down that yellow tape and invite the Britannian prince in, he knew he didn’t deserve it. He’d never been punished for the murder. The crime scene was as fresh on his heart as it was seven years ago. He could never confess, but he could be his own judge, jury, and executioner. Suzaku sentenced himself to a life of deserved loneliness.

Lelouch would never accept that. He wouldn’t understand.

So Suzaku gave other excuses in a feeble attempt to dissuade him. It was all right. He had enough self-discipline and self-loathing to last a lifetime.

Without Lelouch.


	2. Stabbed Through the Heart, and You're to Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Suzaku, Lelouch, or Code Geass.
> 
> Spoilers for entire series, particularly the ending. Playing off the Lelouch!Lives theory. Do not take this one that seriously because everything is unrealistically resolved too quickly and fangirl-y, but it was a fun idea to work around and play with nonetheless. :D (I mean, are SuzaLulu fans going to complain about action between their OTP?)
> 
> Prompt/Day 2 (Sept 23 ):
> 
> “The heart may forget, but the body remembers”

Zero Requiem was a success.

Lelouch was happy that his master plan was leading to world peace, but he found himself insufferably bored roaming the countryside with C.C. and bouncing back and forth between Jeremiah’s orange farm and his own, private little shack where no would suspect an immortal demon emperor. He missed Nunnally deeply, and his heart yearned for Suzaku. He craved those more carefree days where he could just curl up with his lover to escape some of his problems for a time. Still, he knew Suzaku had a new duty that occupied all his time. That was the plan, after all.

Which was why he was surprised one morning when he stumbled into his quaint little kitchen, yawning, and noticed his old partner-in-crime (or, well, partner-in- _everything_ ) sitting at his table next to the witch, sipping some coffee. “What the hell are you doing here?” he burst out, confused and upset. “You’re can’t…be here…you’re supposed to be…by Nunnally’s side! You’re supposed to be Zero!” he snapped. “What are you thinking, Suzaku?!”

C.C. stood up from the table. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Lelouch. I brought him here for the day. You’ve been moping around so pathetically, calling out for him in your sleep, making out with your pillow and moaning his name…”

“I…do not…shut up, witch!” the once-boy-emperor snapped, trying to control a blush. “My concern is still valid. Suzaku, what about Nunnally and Zero?”

The brunet cocked his head. “Nunnally is spending the day with Kallen. She’ll be safe. The Black Knights specifically requested that Zero miss a meeting—probably so that they can talk to the empress _about_ me—and Nunnally ordered me to take a day off to appease them. She wants to show that she can listen and work with them.” He stood up, too, and took measured steps towards his once-lover. “Rather than hiding in my room all day, I decided to come see you. C.C. had good timing.”

“Doesn’t she always?” Lelouch growled. Still, his heart was jumping for joy. He _had_ missed Suzaku something terrible. It almost seemed too good to be true, to be standing in front of him again. The last time he’d stood in front of Suzaku—well—

C.C. gave them a cursory look before leaving the room, not saying another word.

“Lelouch,” Suzaku breathed, swallowing heavily. “I know when we made up Zero Requiem, we decided that I would always be Zero. And that you’d go into hiding. But you’re ‘dead,’ Lelouch. I’m ‘dead,’ too. Can’t two dead men be together every once in awhile?” He stopped right in front of Lelouch, green eyes pleading.

Heart racing, Lelouch gave the barest of nods and stepped into the other’s arms. His right hand came up automatically to cup Suzaku’s cheek and—

He froze, assaulted by a sudden dizzying rush of fear, triumph, anticipation, and hurt. His body felt on fire, and his gaping wound was throbbing with pain. Suzaku had just run him through with his sword, and any moment now he would die his first death—

“Lelouch?” Suzaku sounded like he’d been calling his name for some time now. “Lelouch, are you all right? Talk to me!”

Shaking himself out of it, Lelouch found himself trembling in Suzaku’s hold. Licking his dry lips, he offered, “I-I’m okay, Suzaku.” He smiled reassuringly at the other teen and pressed forward for a kiss, the brunet meeting him halfway with a broken groan. As always, being intimate with Suzaku stirred a whirlwind of love and excitement in his chest. He felt so thrilled, so wanted, so safe—

His now-healed wound burned so fiercely it was like Suzaku had killed him all over again. His cry muffled into the brunet’s mouth, Lelouch stumbled back and sank to the floor, clutching at his abdomen.

Immediately, Suzaku was kneeling beside him, hands on his shoulders and worried eyes searching his. “Lelouch, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” the demon emperor hissed. “The sword…am I bleeding? I feel like I’m bleeding out.”

Suzaku narrowed his eyes. “Lelouch, there’s no sword. You’re fine.” He paused for a moment and removed his body parts from the emperor’s.

Lelouch breathed easier, and the pain from his phantom wound seemed to subside.

Gulping, Suzaku ventured, “Lelouch…Lelouch, are you scared of me? Are you…having flashbacks?”

“Of course I’m not scared of you, idiot!” Lelouch snapped, violet eyes blazing. “I love you! I’m happy to see you! Why would I be scared?” He jerked his head back and forth. “On that day, you were doing your part. I _told_ you to kill me. I’m glad you did. It worked. We made the world better, like we promised…” He took gasping breaths, pressing his hand to where Suzaku had run him through.

Suzaku looked at him skeptically. “Your eyes show you’re happy to see me, but your body keeps shrinking away when I touch you. Lelouch, I think you’re suppressing some fear and pain. It’s natural, after all. I mean, I did kill you. It’s okay to have mixed feelings when you see me…”

“I’m _not_ scared of you, Suzaku,” Lelouch argued.

“But my touch causes you pain,” the brunet observed dryly. “Your body remembers the agony I put it through, even if your heart forgave me for it.”

The raven-haired immortal sighed, accepting his lover’s words. “I suppose that’s the most logical reason we have as to why I’m feeling stabbed all over again when we touch.” He lifted his chin, violet eyes glinting with familiar determination. “My heart has always been stronger than my body, Suzaku. I _will_ overcome this!” With that vow, he stood, turned (dramatically) on his heel, and swept into the sitting room where he made a beeline for his chessboard; the brunet trailed in his wake with a fond look. The demon emperor started moving chess pieces around as he thought through their problem, muttering to himself while the succeeding masked knight hovered by his side with an indulgent smile. Finally, with a brilliant smirk, Lelouch swirled around and announced, “I’ve got it! We just need to re-contextualize your touches back to their original association.”

Suzaku tilted his head. “…Come again?”

Shaking his head, Lelouch broke it down. “I always related your touch to good things—like love, warmth, and pleasure. When you killed me, my body apparently connected you to bad things—like pain, fear, and distrust. So all we need to do is reverse it back so my body associates your touch with the nice things again.” He folded his arms across his chest with a smug look.

“Okay,” Suzaku agreed readily. “And…how are we gonna do that, Lelouch?”

“Through _sex_ ,” the immortal demon emperor declared proudly.

Suzaku gaped at him. “Um,” he mumbled, “wasn’t that our original plan? And we got sidetracked because it was _causing problems_?” He shook his head adamantly, insisting, “I don’t want to touch you if it’s going to hurt you, Lelouch.”

Rolling his eyes, the demon emperor countered, “Then my body will never learn. We’re just going to have to force our way through my pain until we hit pleasure again.” At that, he grabbed a fistful of his knight’s shirt and dragged him close for a kiss. He froze up at the contact when the brunet wrapped his arms snugly around his torso, but he managed to keep his head and gasp out, “Keep going. Kiss me, dammit!”

Pulling back a smidgeon, Suzaku searched his eyes for a second before finally shrugging and leaning back in, following Lelouch in the end like always. He plunged his tongue into the emperor’s open, waiting mouth and pulled his lover’s thin frame tight against his.

Lelouch moaned a mixture of pain and pleasure as he let his knight plunder his mouth. His old wound still felt like it was throbbing with fiery hurt, but knowing intellectually that he wasn’t dying again—not that _that_ really meant anything anymore anyway—made it easier to refocus on the familiar and much-longed-for bliss of his lover’s touch. “Su-suzakuuu,” he groaned, tipping his head back.

Immediately, the brunet trailed wet kisses down his neck instead. His hands blindly made short work of the emperor’s presently rather simplistic clothes, and he gently pushed the pale immortal to splay naked across the conveniently-placed chessboard on the table. Pawns, kings, queens, knights, bishops, and rooks went rolling to clatter on the wooden floor. That really did make it feel like old times. Kneeling down, the knight leant in and pressed soft, healing kisses on and all around the now-restored skin where he’d stabbed the emperor during the grand finale of their ludicrous plan for world peace.

Lelouch shuddered under Suzaku’s kisses, but his breathing eventually evened out. The stinging pain radiating from his old wound wasn’t as intense as before. He even felt a rush of warmth when his knight nuzzled where his stab injury once covered. “Th-that’s it,” he encouraged with another series of moans and grunts. “It’s better, Suzaku. T-touch me more!”

Always one to follow orders, the new Zero licked and sucked his way down the immortal demon emperor’s bare body. As he wrapped his lips around the older boy’s length and started bobbing his head, he reached up with one hand and softly stroked his lover’s phantom stab wound in time to his mouth’s rhythm. He stroked himself with his free hand, unable to help himself after so long.

“A-ahhh, Suzaku,” Lelouch moaned, raking his fingers through soft hair and throwing his head back against his chessboard in ecstasy. Pleasure was overriding his senses. “It’s w-working!”

Suzaku hummed his approval, and the vibrations kick-started Lelouch’s climax. The knight came soon after, spurting sticky white onto the demon emperor’s stomach and chest. He carefully arranged himself on the sturdy table next to the gasping black-haired boy, flinging an arm protectively around him and delighting in the pure rapture on Lelouch’s face.

Rolling his head to the side, the immortal pressed close for a loving kiss. “You’re so warm,” he breathed to his once personal knight (before he’d had to share him with the world, albeit in a different costume). “It’s good. It’s all good again, Suzaku.”

“Really, after _that_?” the brunet asked, still a little skeptical.

Lelouch frowned pensively. “Don’t question the power of sexual healing, Suzaku,” he chided, though violet eyes twinkled teasingly in his otherwise serious face.

The brunet sighed but smiled, able to read his lover perfectly. “So you’re not in pain when we touch anymore?” he asked, just to be sure.

Shaking his head, the immortal answered proudly, “Not at all.”

“Oh, thank god,” Suzaku moaned appreciatively. “Now I can touch you every second until I leave without feeling guilty.” He snuggled closer on the table, flattening his body against Lelouch’s as hard as he could.

The raven-haired forever-teen chuckled and returned the embrace, sneaking in a few more kisses for good measure. “I look forward to it, Suzaku.” His purple eyes glinted seductively as he purred, “Let’s take this to bed and help my body remember your touch to its fullest extent.”

Before Suzaku’s departure in the middle of the night, Lelouch’s soaring heart and body were of the same mind: Kururugi Suzaku was _always_ welcome in his arms.


	3. Conjoining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some revelations and choices. And sex riddled with figurative language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Suzaku, Lelouch, or Code Geass.
> 
> Credit to Google for giving ideas about what that quote might mean.
> 
> Sex and metaphors ahead. Be warned.
> 
> Prompt/Day 3 (Sept 24):
> 
> Suzaku: “I missed the last bus” | Lelouch: “Fighting for peace is like screwing for virginity” - George Carlin

“So, you’ve been Zero this whole time, huh?” Suzaku grumbled with an eye roll, leaning his head back against the side of the bed. He lazily draped his arms around his bent knees, and one foot tapped erratically. With the other, he kicked at Lelouch’s costume pooled on the floor. Trying to be helpful, the Japanese boy had taken out his boyfriend’s laundry. Only to discover—this. It seemed like such a mundane way to stumble across such a highly-classified secret.

Lelouch cocked his head. “You’re taking this a lot calmer than I thought you would,” he hedged slowly. He shifted on the floor next to his lover-slash-revealed-enemy.

Suzaku shrugged one shoulder. “To be honest, it makes sense, Lelouch,” he explained.  “I mean, even thinking back to the beginning, when you rescued me from execution, you used the gas capsule as a bluff. You, me, and that green-haired girl—who, I leaned at Narita, is Zero’s accomplice—were the only ones who knew there was no poison gas in that thing. It’s just like you to take that into consideration when planning your moves.”

“So you’ve suspected me all along?” the rebellious Britannian royal asked dryly.

Again, the brunet shrugged. “I think some part of me did,” he admitted. “Especially once we, you know…”

“Shared a bed?” prompted Lelouch with a small smirk.

Fighting to control a blush, the younger boy nodded. “Yeah. I mean, it’s kinda hard not to notice…but I convinced myself I was imagining things.”

“Well, I never suspected you,” Lelouch countered. “To think you’ve been my secret enemy this whole time. How does that work out?”

Sighing, Suzaku offered, “Maybe it’s a sign.”

“That we should break up?”

The brunet snapped his head up, green eyes flashing. “What else do you propose, Lelouch? I can’t go on dates and have sex with you before going out to fight and possibly _kill_ you on the battlefield!” His chest heaved as he concluded, “We can’t split our lives or relationships like that!”

Nodding solemnly, Lelouch said simply, “I agree.”

“So what’s your master plan?” Suzaku asked desperately. “If you have an idea about how to stay together, Lelouch, I want to hear it. I love you too much to give you up…”

For a moment, the proud Britannian’s face softened with affection. “Don’t worry, Suzaku,” he crooned. “Everything will work out fine once you join me.”

“Join you?!” the brunet gasped raggedly. “I already gave you my answer, after Clovis—”

Lelouch leaned forward and slapped a palm over the younger boy’s mouth, silencing him. “Yes, Suzaku, but you didn’t know you were rejecting _me_ ,” he pointed out. “I know I’ve made my mistakes, but are the Britannians any better?”

Suzaku narrowed his eyes. “ _You’re_ a Britannian, you know,” he remembered behind the older schoolboy’s fingers.

Shuddering, Lelouch mumbled, “Don’t remind me. Besides, I’m not your typical Brit at heart.”

“That’s true,” the soldier admitted, his voice still muffled. He sighed. Peeling his lover’s hand off his face, he argued, “I still don’t think you’re going about things the right way, Lelouch. I mean, _fighting_ for peace?”

Lelouch rolled his eyes and scooted around to crouch in front of the brunet. Leaning forward, he asserted, “Suzaku, fighting for peace is like screwing for virginity.”

Suzaku blinked blankly. Then he blinked again. “…Opposite?” he asked slowly, as if testing his voice. “The first one means the second one can never happen? You can’t be a virgin if you’re screwing. You can’t get peace by fighting. You’re only proving _my_ point, Lelouch.”

Shaking his head, the exiled prince explained, “No, Suzaku. Think harder. Screwing sometimes leads to procreation. The new baby comes into the world a virgin. The first part results in the second part despite the originally, seemingly contrasting ideas. Fighting _can_ lead to peace and a new beginning, Suzaku.”

Frowning, the brunet threw out, “ _Can_ doesn’t automatically mean _will_ , Lelouch.”

Purple eyes rolled skyward again. “It does when _I’m_ in charge, Suzaku. Especially with _you_ by my side. Remember, there isn’t anything in this world that you and I can’t do together!”

Suzaku took several moments to process that, his brow furrowing and relaxing intermittently. He looked away for a minute. “The offer won’t be open forever, huh?” he checked. “I should choose now. I mean, I don’t want to miss the last bus, just in case,” he joked with a wry smile.

Lelouch shook his head. “The last bus won’t leave unless you’re on it,” he murmured fondly.

The Japanese youth inhaled sharply, meeting his boyfriend’s earnest, violet gaze. He instinctively leaned in for a light kiss, the prince accepting him easily. Moaning softly, the soldier lost himself in his prince’s touch. Kissing Lelouch didn’t feel any different now that he knew he was also kissing Zero. The contact still made heat coil tightly in his stomach and tingles sweep down his spine. A week ago, the thought that Zero could arouse him so would have disgusted him; now, overlaying Zero onto his treasured lover, he just wanted more.

The Britannian boy’s moans mingled with his.

Pulling back, Suzaku rested his forehead on Lelouch’s. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. “I was so grateful, you know,” he said in a hushed tone, “that the Black Knights—you—attacked when you did. They…they wanted me to kill Tohdoh-sensei, and there was no way I could’ve…”

Lelouch’s arms wrapped around him in a comforting embrace.

“If you hadn’t intervened when you did,” the soldier choked out, “I would’ve had to disobey orders. They might’ve even killed me and Tohdoh-sensei together.”

Shaking, the prince-turned-rebel-leader stroked brown hair. “What are you getting at, Suzaku?” he probed, his voice cautiously hopeful.

Slumping, the Japanese soldier sighed. “They were cornering me to test my loyalty and get my hands bloody for them,” he said with a flinch. “So…if I _have_ to get my hands dirty no matter what, if there’s _really_ no way around that, then wouldn’t it be better to do it in the name of my people’s freedom?”

Lelouch gasped and held him tighter. “Yes. Yes, Suzaku, it would!”

“And then,” the soldier added, “there’s the fact that my most important loved ones—you and Tohdoh-sensei—believe in the Black Knights, and all I believed in failed me…” He hugged his boyfriend close. “And we _do_ work well together…”

Smiling against his cheek, the raven-haired teen breathed, “You can listen to reason, Suzaku. I’m so proud.”

Snorting, the brunet shook his head. “I guess…in the right circumstances. I’d hate to think of how I might’ve reacted if I’d found out your secret on the battlefield or right after one of your deadly mistakes. You always made me irrationally angry.”

“Well, then I’m glad it turned out this way. That we had a chance to talk this out like sane human beings—to give each other the benefit of the doubt and respect needed to push through such a difficult conversation,” Lelouch acknowledged with a dark little chuckle.

Suzaku kissed the older boy’s neck twice before adding saucily, “It helped that you were my sexy boyfriend who I love more than anyone.”

Lelouch laughed. “And there’s that,” he agreed. “So that’s it then? You’re going to join me after all, Suzaku?”

Taking another long moment to think, the soldier finally relented with, “You can work out the details.” He moved to kiss the older teen again, pressing himself tightly against his mewling prince. Between kisses, he moaned, “I’m handing myself over to you, Lelouch. Zero. Let’s commemorate the occasion, huh?”

-+-

“Are you sure?”  The prince had positioned himself at Suzaku’s entrance, but was waiting for the final go-ahead before proceeding.  It had to be Suzaku’s choice.  Always.

Green eyes stared hard into purple, searching their depths for the emotions he needed to see.  There was love present, but also determination.  Could he truly let Lelouch dominate him; could he let Zero guide his hands with dark ambitions?  Trembling, but coming to a decision, Suzaku spread his legs apart just a bit wider in invitation.  With a quiet murmur of, “Take me, I’m yours,” he braced himself for this new side of Lelouch.

By aligning his path with Zero’s, he was committing himself to a future of blood.  It trickled down his thighs from the sheer force of Lelouch’s thrusts, each action tearing apart his insides.  He cried out, grabbing onto Lelouch to keep himself grounded.  There was blood and there was pain in overwhelming amounts, but the dizzying sensation of being caught up in Lelouch was electrifying.  There was only Lelouch: Lelouch’s hands on his hips, Lelouch’s lips on his neck, Lelouch’s hair on his face, Lelouch’s cock _inside_ him…

When he came, he came with the realization that he was right to put his trust in the exiled-prince-turned-secret-rebellion-leader.  Even though Zero’s methods relied on a path of bloodshed, there was the promise of orgasmic peace waiting at the conclusion.


	4. Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd and Cecile are called to Ashford Academy for an urgent conference. It seems Suzaku's been getting up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Suzaku, Lelouch, or Code Geass.
> 
> I think I spent more time browsing character name generators than writing this fic. It was fun. Um, warning for sex talk and awkwardness. 8D
> 
> The racism in Code Geass is one of my favorite topics to poke at (...this should not be news, considering what else I've written) and I just can't help myself. @_@
> 
> Prompt/Day 4 (Sept 25):
> 
> Hands

“I’m sorry to drag you in for this,” apologized the Ashford Academy assistant principal to Cecile and Lloyd. Her school badge read Mrs. Byrd. She took a seat on the side of the conference table, near the head of it, before taking out some documents—including the Ashford Academy Student Handbook. Shuffling the papers, she spared the distinctly uncomfortable-looking Eleven transfer student a cursory glance at the foot of the table. Her eyes flicked back to Lloyd and Cecile sitting on the side opposite her as she explained, “Dr. Ashford will be joining us momentarily.”

Cecile clasped her hands on the table and leaned forward. “I don’t understand,” she fretted. “Suzaku’s never gotten in trouble at school, and now he’s done something so major it requires an _immediate_ guardian-school conference?” In the back of her mind, the researcher wondered if they could use Lloyd’s engagement with Milly Ashford as a bargaining chip in whatever seemed to be the problem.

“Did he get into a fight?” Lloyd put in, raising an eyebrow above his glasses.

Suzaku squirmed in his seat.

“Oh, no,” Mrs. Byrd answered, clicking open a pen to take notes of the meeting. “Worse.”

The brunet student hung his head.

Before Cecile or Lloyd could question that further, the door opened and the principal of the school walked in. Dr. Ruben K. Ashford nodded a greeting and sat at the head of the table. “I presume you know by now why you’re here,” he said, straight to the point. “But to recap, we’re gathered together to discuss an incident Suzaku was involved in on school grounds. He was caught by three separate teachers conducting himself in a manner inappropriate for Ashford Academy students. We hold our students to high esteem and expect they behave themselves properly, lest there be consequences.”

Cecile blinked rapidly, trying to follow along. “Okay,” she said slowly. “We understand. But what was he _doing_?”

Suzaku slunk down a little in his seat, an embarrassed look crossing his face.

Mrs. Byrd coughed into her hand and looked to Dr. Ashford to continue.

Sighing, the principal continued, “During lunch this afternoon, three of our faculty went up to eat on the roof. When they arrived, they found Suzaku engaging in…unsuitable sexual conduct with another student. I’d rather not get into exact details, but suffice to say, their hands were all over each other.”

Cecile gasped and blushed, her hand lifting to cover her mouth. She looked at the young pilot in shock. Lloyd’s eyebrow rose higher and he folded his arms across his chest, looking slightly skeptical but mostly bored.

“Obviously, this behavior cannot be ignored,” Dr. Ashford asserted. “We called you in today to inform you of what has transpired and to come up with an appropriate course of action, including discipline, so it doesn’t happen again.” He straightened in his seat, meeting first Lloyd’s eyes directly, then Cecile’s.

Clearing her throat, the blue-haired researcher ventured, “In regards to the…um, sexual misconduct, was he…I mean, was it… _forced_?” Her voice squeaked at the last word.

Suzaku’s head shot up, an indignant glare on his face. “No!” he burst out, before either school administrator could answer. “It was completely consensual on both sides!”

Dr. Ashford rubbed his forehead and sighed, but he nodded to confirm the student’s account. “Yes, they were both equally involved. However, the other student is a ward of the school. Those different circumstances affect how we will handle things on that end.”

“I see,” Cecile said, nodding. She still seemed dazed. “I’m sure Suzaku understands he did wrong,” she added, giving her young co-worker a significant look, “but what did you have in mind about what needs to be done?”

Mrs. Byrd jotted down a few notes on her papers before turning in her seat. “To start with, we believe a two-week suspension is in order. The suspension days cannot overlap with days he would miss anyway for military purposes, so we need to arrange a schedule with you. Furthermore, we plan to put Suzaku in a different class so as to separate him from the other student.” Ignoring the brunet’s cry of outraged shock, the assistant principal explained, “This will limit their contact and diminish future opportunities for such reckless behavior. Along this line of thought, they will also have different lunch periods.” She took a deep breath. “In addition, this incident will be written up and put in his permanent file. It’s a black mark on his record. If Suzaku _continues_ to engage in unfitting sexual behavior on school grounds, the consequences will be steeper. Hopefully, we will not need to discuss them.” She placed her pen on the table with finality.

Suzaku gulped, eyes wide.

Lloyd rolled his eyes and leaned forward a bit in his chair. “Is that all?” he drawled.

Cecile glared at him and snapped, “Lloyd!” in a mortified whisper. “This is serious!”

Dr. Ashford breathed deeply and opened his mouth to say something—but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Before anyone could respond, the door slid open and a thin, black-haired Britannian boy sauntered into the room. He glared at Mrs. Byrd, gave Lloyd and Cecile a neutral appraisal, shot Suzaku a warm and reassuring smile, and finally turned to Dr. Ashford with a serious expression. Clearing his throat, he began, “Dr. Ashford—”

The principal held up his hand, palm out. “Mr. Lamperouge, this meeting does not concern you,” he reprimanded.

“Doesn’t it, though?” the Britannian boy asked in a faux-innocent tone.

Suzaku choked on laughter.

“Because I seem to remember being very much a part of it,” the student, Someone Lamperouge, informed the room. “And seeing as how my actions played a role, I believe I’ve earned the right to be here. On that note, I’d like to remind you of several similar cases where students were not even given a warning—”

“ _Thank_ you, Mr. Lamperouge, that will do,” Mrs. Byrd interrupted, her face red with anger. “Please have a seat outside and we’ll deal with you afterwards.”

Cecile looked back and forth between the Britannian boy and the school administrators, honestly feeling a little lost. Suzaku visibly relaxed in his seat, and his expression was adoring as he gazed at the other boy. Lloyd started smirking. Dr. Ashford groaned almost inaudibly and looked down at the table, fingers now massaging his head.

But the black-haired boy only took a deliberate step forward, clearly defiant of the assistant principal’s directions, and stood his ground. “Two months ago, Zak Marshall and Elaine Morse were caught dry-humping in the science lab. She even had her skirt up and he was thrusting against her wet underwear.”

Cecile blushed hard at hearing the obscene recounting. Lloyd chuckled lowly. Mrs. Byrd opened and closed her mouth several times, apparently speechless; Cecile could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. Dr. Ashford just shook his head resignedly.

“They were given a knowing look and a verbal reminder to cool down their hormones,” the Britannian student continued. “All the teachers laughed about the story in the faculty lounge. Never once were the students in any sort of trouble, even when they were found again doing the exact same thing. Then, Clayton Jones was caught red-handed fingering his girlfriend, Laurel Morgan, behind the bleachers during P.E. They were told to wash their hands and get back to their games.”

Mrs. Byrd’s face scrunched in anger as she finally found her voice. “That’s _enough_ , Mr. Lamperouge!”

Raising his voice, the Britannian boy kept right on at it with, “A week ago, Amber Scott was caught sucking her boyfriend’s dick in the men’s bathroom. Mr. Hernandez gave Joe Palmer a fist bump and asked if she was any good.”

“Mr. Lamperouge, do not spread illicit rumors about our faculty!”

Still glaring, the Britannian boy started gesturing wildly as he shared, “Also last week, Angelica Hyde straddled her girlfriend Mya Stafford, in their bathing suits. The swim coach, Mrs. Gordon, told them to get their pool laps done before they got wet for each other.” He paused to let that one sink in.

“How dare you imply—”

Suzaku’s classmate raised his voice even more to be heard over the assistant principal. “Five days ago, Charles Bell was rubbing his boyfriend’s crotch _under the desk_ during math. Mrs. Cole specifically suggested to them that they take care of it in the bathroom and come right back to class afterwards. Ryan Sykes came back to the room with semen on his face. Mrs. Cole gave him a tissue and didn’t say a word.”

“That is a filthy lie—”

“Which leads me to believe,” the Britannian boy hissed with another slow step forward—Cecile could feel waves of enraged energy emanating from him—“that Suzaku is being unfairly targeted due to his racial and ethnic background. If none of those other students incurred any type of disciplinary action for engaging in much more scandalous sexual behavior, then Suzaku definitely should not be dragged in front of the firing squad.” He finally stopped gesturing and folded his arms across his chest; he was trembling with anger. “Might I remind you, _ma’am_ , we were only kissing and touching.”

Cecile blinked rapidly again, looking between Suzaku and the black-haired boy several times. It slowly started to click as a nondescript Britannian girl’s profile, complete with big, bouncing breasts, was instead replaced by this boy in her mind’s eye. Lloyd let out a soft, “Aha~!” and leaned forward again, fiddling with his glasses.

“Your _hands_ were all _over_ each other!” Mrs. Byrd screeched, voice pitching with mad inflection.

Scoffing, the Britannian boy semi-corrected the assistant principal, “Yes, above the belt and over the clothes.”

Hands clenching into fists, Mrs. Byrd growled, “It was indecent!”

“You mean because he’s an Eleven and I’m a Britannian? It can’t be because we’re both boys. Ashford is pretty liberal when it comes to sexual orientation,” mused Suzaku’s newly-revealed boyfriend. Or kissing partner, at the very least. His face was still stormy as he added, “And even in our own case, I should receive the same consequences as Suzaku. What was it I heard through the door?” He tapped his chin. “Ah, yes, a two-week suspension and a black mark on my record. I expect to have those punishments, the same as Suzaku, if he gets them.”

“Lelouch…” the Japanese boy murmured, forest green eyes filled with wonder and affection.

Cecile’s heart melted a tad at the _look_ the two boys shared with each other.

Dr. Ashford, long gone silent, steepled his fingers and announced, “I’ve heard and seen enough.” Sighing, he concluded, “There will be no further action against either of you young men, but please learn from this experience and show more restraint in the future.” Turning to Cecile and Lloyd, he added, “My apologies for insisting you leave your work and come to a mandatory conference. This turned out to be a huge waste of your precious time.”

Nearly snapping her pen, Mrs. Byrd scowled at both Lelouch Lamperouge and Kururugi Suzaku before walking swiftly from the room. She was in such a rush that she left her papers behind.

Taken aback, Cecile swallowed and mumbled, “Oh, no. We…we’re always happy to make sure Suzaku is doing what he needs at school.”

Lloyd muttered, “Not when it takes me away from my Lancelot” under his breath. Cecile smiled widely and elbowed him in the side.

Standing and inclining his head, obviously pretending he hadn’t heard Lloyd’s rudeness, Dr. Ashford stood and shook both their hands. He stopped and stared at the Britannian boy before shaking his head, an almost fond and amused smile on his lips. “We’ll talk later,” he murmured to the Britannian student. Clapping a hand on the boy’s shoulder, he squeezed it once before sweeping from the school conference room.

As if given permission to move, Suzaku shot out of his seat and launched himself at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms tight around the other boy’s thin frame and pressing them flush against each other. Inhaling deeply, he buried his face in a pale neck. His shoulders shook. “You’re absolutely _amazing_ , Lelouch,” he breathed admiringly, voice catching.

Slowly, Lelouch returned the embrace and dropped his head to the brunet’s shoulder. Turning, he pressed a quick kiss into the Japanese boy’s neck.

Cecile carefully averted her eyes from the tender, private moment. Lloyd, however, stared unashamedly. Cecile couldn’t help but gawk again when Suzaku suddenly lifted his head and surged in for a spell of deep kisses with the Britannian boy, both of their arms tightening around each other’s torsos and their hands sliding through and pulling at hair. The other boy, Lelouch, let out a soft moan. Then Suzaku moaned. Then Lelouch moaned again, longer this time. At that point, Cecile regained control of her motor faculties and was able to drag Lloyd out the door, leaving the two boys to their steamy make-out.

“Suzaku’s got _quite_ a lawyer for a boyfriend, _doesn’t_ he?” Lloyd laughed.

Mind still reeling from the entire afternoon, Cecile turned to her boss and observed, “You don’t seem surprised or upset at all.”

Lloyd flapped a disinterested hand in the air. “Oh my, no,” he agreed. “Nothing about that boy shocks me anymore. Do you think they’re having sex on the table yet?”

Cecile staggered, face burning. “Lloyd!”

“You’re right,” the head Knightmare researcher said casually. “They’ve probably migrated to Mrs. Byrd’s office desk by now.”

Shaking her head, Cecile focused on putting one foot in front of the other as they signed out in the school’s front office and made their way back to the university labs across the street.

-+-

Later that afternoon, when Suzaku came in to work with at least four hickies on his neck, he brandished a school memo at them before they could ask more about this ‘Lelouch Lamperouge’ boy. Cecile squinted at the paper. It was a standard letter to all students and families informing them of a newly-scheduled, mandatory, school-wide presentation to review the Ashford Academy Student Handbook, particularly pages 68-71, which dealt with “advanced dating protocols.”

“Would you like us to attend?” Cecile asked, tilting her head at the brunet pilot. “Families are invited to help reinforce school expectations at home.”

Suzaku blushed lightly and shook his head. “Oh, no, you don’t have to,” he said quickly. “I’m not even going.” Sweat beaded his forehead.

Cecile opened her mouth, about to point out that it was mandatory for all students.

“Lelouch says during the event is the perfect time to hang alone on the roof, so…”

Lloyd smirked again. “So, Cecile,” he intoned, “clear your afternoon schedules for next week. Something tells me we’ll be called in to Ashford Academy quite regularly.”


	5. Couples Counseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch gets to the bottom of Suzaku's issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Suzaku, Lelouch, or Code Geass.
> 
> This oneshot directly continues from Prompt/Day 1.
> 
> Prompt/Day 5 (Sept 26):
> 
> Suzaku: rage and serenity | Lelouch: rule-breaking
> 
> Warning for abusive relationship tactics in this one.

“Why did you drag me here?” Suzaku whispered urgently to Lelouch, peering at the relatively non-threatening-looking lady out the corner of his eye; despite her apparent nonaggressive countenance, he still got a weird feeling about her. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch, tensing when Lelouch slid over and flattened himself snug against his side. His heart pounded at the other boy’s closeness and his mouth went dry. He wanted to press back against his crush, but he knew that would send the wrong message. After all, he’d been trying to _dissuade_ Lelouch for three months.

With a knowing look, the nice-looking lady adjusted her glasses and crossed her legs. She tapped her pencil on a small notebook in her lap. “Don’t worry, Mr. Kururugi,” she interjected before Lelouch could answer. Sounding confident, she reassured him, “You don’t need to be ashamed. Lots of people need couples counseling to work out the kinks in their relationship.”

Wide-eyed, Suzaku whipped his head back and forth from her to Lelouch several times in a row until he had to quit from dizziness. “ _Couples counseling?_ ” he echoed with disbelief. To Lelouch, he yelped, “You signed us up for _couples counseling_?”

“I wasn’t getting anywhere on my own,” Lelouch said with a smirk. “So I decided to utilize an expert.”

Working his jaw, Suzaku finally sputtered, “B-but, but, we’re not even together!”

Violet eyes surveyed him carefully. “I know,” the Britannian teen said slowly. “That’s the problem. That’s why we need help.”

Suzaku couldn’t find his voice to protest. Instead, he just swiveled his head again between the other two people in the room, eyes still comically stretched.

Taking advantage of his sudden muteness, the counselor introduced herself. “I’m Dr. Carla Cummings. It’s a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. Lamperouge. Mr. Kururugi.”

The brunet couldn’t hold back a snort. “Your name is Dr. _Cum_ mings?” he asked, letting his immature teenage boy side show. “And you’re a sex counselor?”

“Couples counselor,” corrected the therapist calmly, as if she went through this rite of passage with every new client. “Though session topics often revolve around the bedroom.”

Lelouch cleared his throat and said brightly, “I’ll settle for a kiss to start, and then work my way up.”

Suzaku gaped at him. “ _Lelouch!_ ”

“Oh, you want to jump straight to the bedroom stuff?” the raven-haired boy asked with surprise. “I thought with how long you’ve been playing hard-to-get that you’d want to start slow, but I’m game for anything.” He pressed even tighter against the soldier’s side, his eyelids slipping to half-mast in a seductive expression.

Swallowing, Suzaku turned to the counselor to escape that inviting gaze. Dr. Cummings was scribbling furiously in her notebook and glancing up at them every so often. Clenching his hands into fists, the brunet ignored the prince and asked again, “Why am I here?”

Dr. Cummings lifted her head. “Why do you think you _shouldn’t_ have to be here, Mr. Kururugi?” she prompted, answering his question with a question.

Suzaku frowned, feeling his heart crack a little more as he repeated, “Lelouch and I aren’t dating. Ergo, we don’t need _couples_ counseling.” Wasn’t she supposed to have a degree?

“Your denial is very curious,” the counselor observed passively. “I see why Mr. Lamperouge is struggling, despite what I’m sure are his very best efforts.”

His tongue heavy in his mouth, the brunet squeaked, “What?”

Dr. Cummings clucked her tongue. “Your denial,” she repeated slowly. “I knew the moment I met you, Mr. Kururugi, that you were head-over-heels for Mr. Lamperouge there.”

Suzaku bit his trembling bottom lip. “…How?”

Looking pleased, the therapist shared, “You look at him like he’s the only one in the world, Mr. Kururugi. Your body language is controlled but possessive. Though you try to maintain physical distance, you’re always curved towards him, no matter what. He pushed himself against you three minutes ago and you have yet to shove him away; in fact, going by your initial facial expression afterwards, you wanted to tug him closer.” She paused to look down at her notes. “I watched you a bit in the waiting room, and again on the walk back here, and you haven’t wavered. You’re completely, almost _scarily_ , focused on him, even when you’re making yourself look away—like right now. You’re staring at my face and listening to my words, but I’m going to bet that the majority of your attention is on Mr. Lamperouge’s body pressed up against yours.” She ended with a smirk.

The soldier’s mouth fell open. “I—”

“We both already know we’re interested,” interrupted Lelouch. “The problem is that Suzaku won’t _do_ anything about it.”

Nodding, Dr. Cummings said softly, “Like I said, very curious. There’s a reason you’re closing yourself off, Mr. Kururugi, and we’re going to work through that reason so that you can both be happy.”

Sputtering, Suzaku wildly shook his head again. “N-no!”

“‘No’ there is no reason you’re actively closing yourself off, or ‘no’ you don’t want to work through it?” asked the counselor, raising an eyebrow.

The brunet cleared his throat and said weakly, “…Just ‘no.’”

“Avoidant,” perceived the therapist knowingly. Looking at Lelouch, she remarked casually, “He knows he wants it but he’s refusing to act on it, is that right?” At the Britannian boy’s firm nod, she continued, “It seems to me that Mr. Kururugi is doing this to punish himself. Now I want to know, is there a behavior pattern here?”

Suzaku’s mind was racing, but before he could object, Lelouch answered for him.

“Oh, definitely,” the older boy shared easily. “Suzaku punishes himself all the time. He lets himself get bullied. He charges into dangerous situations. He goes above and beyond for others but never does a damn thing for himself…”

Glaring at the other boy, whose face was still so close to his own, Suzaku growled with betrayal, “Lelouch!”

The Britannian shrugged, unapologetic.

“So then, Mr. Lamperouge,” said the therapist, “it looks like his reason has nothing to do with you personally. Mr. Kururugi, can you confirm this? Are you rejecting Mr. Lamperouge’s advances because of Mr. Lamperouge?”

The brunet’s face scrunched, and he choked out, “No! Lelouch is perfect. He—”

(Lelouch beamed at the compliment.)

“—he deserves better?” Dr. Cummings suggested, stunning the soldier into silence. “To get your relationship off the ground, we need to address your self-hatred, Mr. Kururugi.”

Suzaku clenched his jaw, green eyes narrowing with warning. “No, we don’t,” he said stiffly.

Humming thoughtfully, the therapist murmured, “ _Scared_ and avoidant on top of being self-destructive.”

Feeling a flicker of irritation at the obvious provocation, Suzaku jerked forward. He stopped when he realized jumping up would mean leaving Lelouch, and he really did want to savor the other boy’s warmth for as long as he could. “Stop it,” he tried instead, his tone angry and shrill.

Lelouch shot him a worried look but stayed silent, sensing this might be a breakthrough moment.

“It’s hard when people look inside you, isn’t it, Mr. Kururugi?” Dr. Cummings asked. “You’re afraid they’ll find something horrible if they dig deeper. Something that will turn them away.” She tilted her head, checking her notebook before adding, “You want to be in control of that, so you keep them away before they can abandon you of their own volition. It hurts less that way, doesn’t it, Mr. Kururugi?” Her voice sounded almost hypnotizing.

Suzaku’s glare grew harder. “I said, stop it!” His rage inside was building, swelling greater because she was _right_ , dammit. He didn’t want to hear any more. He didn’t want _Lelouch_ to hear any more.

The Britannian student was keeping a carefully neutral face, watching the scene with sharp eyes. He seemed to be biding his time, handing over the reins to Dr. Cummings for the moment. He looked at her expectantly.

“Lelouch told me when he made the appointment that one of your reasons for denying him was that your relationship would be against the rules,” the counselor continued, as if Suzaku hadn’t reacted. “Would you care to explain that, Mr. Kururugi?”

Furiously shaking his head, angry tears pricking his eyes now, Suzaku shouted, “Society says—”

“Interesting,” the counselor interrupted loudly when he was only two words in. “You care more about society’s perception of you than your own happiness. Than the _person you love’s_ happiness.”

Trembling all over, Suzaku argued, “No, I don’t!” Hot fury coursed through his bloodstream. How _dare_ she? Lelouch came first, always. Suzaku was _saving_ Lelouch from him; it was for the prince’s _well-being_ that the soldier rejected him. Aside from condemning himself, of course.

Lelouch twitched at the direction this was going, but he continued to hold his tongue.

Tapping her pencil on her notebook, Dr. Cummings theorized, “Then it was an excuse. The real reason for your self-hatred has nothing to do with rules after all.”

Forehead furrowing, Suzaku disputed instinctively, “Yes, it does!” ( _I have rules that I made and need to live by!_ )

Lips curving like she’d trapped him, the therapist mentioned, “So you’re obviously aware of the root cause of your issue. It must be something so big, Mr. Kururugi, so huge if you’re _this_ terrified of anyone finding out about it.” Shaking her head, she tsked, “You’re purposefully willing to be alone and miserable rather than risk discovery and rejection. Your extreme behavior is done at the conscious level; that is, it’s intended.”

Sweat beaded on his brow and upper lip, and Suzaku closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to stare at the woman who insisted on making him so livid. He still couldn’t avoid her voice or her truths.

“Does it bother you how easy it is for Mr. Lamperouge to ‘break the rules,’ so to speak? How effortless he finds it to pursue happiness—that is, you, Mr. Kururugi?” He heard her flip a page of her notepad. “He’ll break every rule in the book to be with you. He doesn’t care about society’s opinion of your feelings.” Leaning forward, she asked, “Does that make you jealous? Do you wish to be more like him in that regard?”

Suzaku looked down, letting his bangs hide his closed eyes as an extra layer of protection. He didn’t answer.

Tone smug, the counselor said softly, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’ So, something is holding you back. Why should Mr. Lamperouge be allowed to be happy, but not you?”

The soldier grinded his teeth.

“You must have done something _awful_ ,” Dr. Cummings guessed in a dangerous tone, “to believe you deserve to be punished so cruelly.” She clucked her tongue again. “Something even…life-and-death, perhaps, with the extreme level of your response?”

Suzaku visibly flinched and turned his head away—away from Lelouch.

“Mr. Kururugi, whom did you kill?”

The soldier jerked his head up, eyes popping open and tears suddenly streaming unbidden down both cheeks. “What?!”

The counselor sighed. “Your reactions to my presumptions tell me that I’m hitting the mark. So I’m going to ask you again, Mr. Kururugi, whom did you kill?”

Suzaku sat there and trembled in shock and fear.

“Mr. Kururugi, whom did you kill?” Her monotone never changed.

Cringing back, Suzaku bit his lip and madly shook his head from side-to-side.

Lelouch gently reached for the soldier’s face, stopping his furious movements and making their gazes meet; his purple eyes were soft and sympathetic. Not surprised. “Suzaku, is it true?” he wondered, no judgment at all coloring his tone. “Did you really kill someone?”

Wordlessly opening and closing his mouth, his walls crumbling because he was so alarmed and fuming he wasn’t thinking straight, and because it was _Lelouch_ asking now, Suzaku cried, “N-n-n-yes…I…I didn’t mean to…that is, I had to do it, or…but it was wrong, so wrong, and I just…I just…”

Lelouch wrapped him in a tight hug and Suzaku—let himself be held. He was at the end of his rope and he was so damn _tired_ of holding everything in, and being held by _Lelouch_ felt so damn _wonderful_. He even returned the hug, clinging to Lelouch as he sobbed angry tears; he hated himself so damn _much_.

“It’s healing to release those buried negative feelings,” Dr. Cummings noted. “Soon you should feel a sense of peace and serenity. So let it out, Mr. Kururugi. When you cry out all your hatred and sadness, there will be more room for love and happiness. Mr. Lamperouge has been waiting a long time to move into your heart.”

Suzaku’s breath hitched and he hugged the Britannian boy harder. “Le-Lelouch…”

“I still love you,” Lelouch proclaimed earnestly, right into his ear. “It doesn’t matter to me whom you’ve killed, Suzaku.”

The brunet buried his face into the other boy’s neck. Risking everything for the sure tone of that deep voice uttering _those_ words, Suzaku whimpered, “Not even if I killed my own f-f-father?!”

Inhaling sharply, Lelouch took a moment to process that before assuring, “Not even then, Suzaku.” At his answer, the brunet reeled back in disbelief. Lelouch _sounded_ truthful enough, and the steadfast conviction in his eyes was sufficient to rip down that yellow blocking tape surrounding the Japanese boy’s heart. Smiling softly, Lelouch murmured, “I love you just as much as ever. And, well, I think you deserve to move forward and be happy—with me. You’ve punished yourself—more than—enough, Suzaku. You _have_.” With a desperately searching gaze, violet eyes shimmering, Lelouch asked one more time, “Would you please accept me now? Will you let there be an ‘us’?”

Overcome with love and longing, in answer Suzaku surged forward and captured Lelouch’s lips with his. He made up for three months—for half a _lifetime_ —of denial, tugging the Britannian boy as close as he’d wanted to for ages. There were so many intense, conflicting emotions roiling around inside him, and Suzaku knew he should pull back and sort himself out before engaging in any more passionate kissing—but he just couldn’t tear himself away from his prince. Besides, the sooner he stopped touching Lelouch all over, the sooner he’d have to explain himself. He’d rather avoid that for the moment, especially when Lelouch tasted so damn good. They’d both been waiting too long to stop so soon.

Tipping the ebony-haired boy’s head back, Suzaku finally lost himself to Lelouch and his own swirling thoughts. It felt like there was someone else in control of his body as his tongue worked the willing prince’s mouth open, as his hands frantically touched every part of Lelouch’s body within reach. Then again, it felt more like there had been something else controlling him for the past seven years, and now Suzaku was finally—truly—alive and coming home to himself. Because of Lelouch. With his acceptance, Lelouch had absolved him. Lelouch had _freed_ him.

Lelouch had—Lelouch was—Lelouch was moaning wantonly under him, and Suzaku idly wondered when he’d climbed into the other boy’s lap. His hands were tangled in silky black hair. Spreading his legs, the brunet pressed his stirring crotch into the prince’s stomach. After precariously holding everything back, the line had well and truly snapped and—well, he _was_ supposed to be ‘letting it all out.’ He mindlessly rutted against Lelouch’s belly.

“O-oh, oh, Su- _za-_ ku!”

“Mph, Lelouch,” the soldier grunted, his body on autopilot as he started rubbing himself up and down the other boy’s stomach, varying his pressure. His prince felt so _blissful_ against him. They could’ve been doing this for _ages_. He moaned right into Lelouch’s mouth when he felt the other boy’s hands grab at his ass and start guiding his thrusts; it made sense, as the prince always _did_ need to be in control. The soldier groaned louder than ever when he sank down and brushed against the bulge now straining in the other boy’s pants.

Lelouch’s head snapped back, revealing glassy purple eyes, and he pressed their clothed cocks deliberately, intimately together. “Ah, Suzaku, like this,” he pleaded. “Harder! Don’t stop!”

Complying, Suzaku increased his speed, loving how Lelouch moaned in time with his thrusts—“Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ah! R-right there, Su-Suzaku, oohhh, yes, more, _more, ohgodohplease_!”—and latched onto that long, pale neck at his disposal. Pleasant tingles swept through every inch of his body as he felt Lelouch prod and squeeze his ass, taking matters into his own hands and manipulating their erotic grinding to the perfect pressure.

It wasn’t long before Suzaku cried his release into Lelouch’s neck, and moments later the prince too stiffened and came in his own pants. Breathing heavily, the soldier rolled his head on the other’s shoulder and pressed lazy kisses into whatever skin he could reach. “Oh, _Lelouch_ ,” he sighed, sated and peaceful.

Slowly, the Britannian’s arms wrapped around him in a snug embrace. “ _Suzaku_ ,” Lelouch groaned with high satisfaction, “that was…that was…”

“Sloppy.”

Suzaku startled, his head spinning faster than ever. He blushed bright red as he noticed Dr. Cummings watching them with a bored expression from her chair opposite them. “Y-you saw—”

With a toss of her head, black hair slipped a bit to the side and revealed a mysterious patch of lime-green underneath. Smirking, the counselor assured them, “Oh, I’ve seen much worse throughout the course of my long life. What you two just did? So tame, it didn’t even do anything for me. How disappointing.”

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. “You’re a witch,” he accused coldly. “You _should_ have stepped outside when you saw we were getting carried away.”

“Or maybe _you_ should just be grateful that I did my part and got your boy onto your lap, hm?” she shot back, narrowing golden eyes at the prince. “I’d consider today’s mission—that is, _session_ , a whopping success, _Mr. Lamperouge_.” With a mocking little laugh, she suggested, “Next time, you should move on from dry-humping and maybe lose some clothing. That’s my free sex tip for the day. Anything else will cost you pizza.”

Huffing, Lelouch hugged his boyfriend tighter. “I suppose I can’t argue with the results,” he murmured, nuzzling under the Japanese boy’s jaw.

Rolling her eyes—rather unprofessionally, Suzaku thought—Dr. Cummings chucked her notebook at Lelouch’s head (also rather unprofessionally). “Just make sure your _head_ doesn’t get too _swollen_ ,” she threw over her shoulder on her way out the door. “If it does, have your soldier boy _suck it_.”

While a bright red Lelouch was sputtering and glaring after her, Suzaku happened to glance down at the notebook. Filling the page were doodles of the Pizza Hut logo and written notes—

—that is, word-for-word what Dr. Cummings had articulated aloud throughout their session, scripted out verbatim in Lelouch’s classic neat handwriting.


	6. Uniting a World Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch lays out a plan and gives Suzaku a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Suzaku, Lelouch, or Code Geass.
> 
> I think this is the shortest thing I’ve written. Ever.
> 
> Prompt/Day 6 (Sept 27):
> 
> “A kingdom, or this.” | “I’m not calling you a liar”

“It’s a job only Zero can do,” Suzaku insisted. Forest green eyes blazed with passion.

Lelouch gracefully shook his head and refuted, “No, Suzaku. It’s a job only _we_ can do _together_.”

Cocking his head, Suzaku took a step back. “I’m not calling you a liar, Lelouch, but how…?”

The exiled prince-turned-terrorist took a step forward, putting them right back in their original positions. This dance with Suzaku was getting old. “Because,” the raven-haired teen said softly, “we can unite our two sides. We can shape the future of the world.” He went on to explain some radical plan about ruling Britannia together, with him as emperor and Suzaku as his personal knight. Together they could abolish abusive policies, free the Areas, and enact change through peaceful legislature for the benefit of everyone.

Suzaku bit his lip, thinking it over. Uniting everyone and ruling a kingdom together certainly sounded better than helplessly watching the two sides slaughter each other in a war. And…he did miss Lelouch…

“It’s your choice, Suzaku,” Lelouch murmured, holding out one hand. Waving his other in the space between their bodies, he prompted, “A kingdom, or _this_.” He finished by gesturing to the bloody battle on the horizon.

 Determinedly, Suzaku put his hand in Lelouch’s. And then he sealed it with a kiss.

 


	7. Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch has been hiding something, that much the Ashford Academy Student Council has figured out. They’re in luck when they stumble across some green-eyed Japanese boy, the answer to their questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Suzaku, Lelouch, or Code Geass.
> 
> I might dabble more in this ‘verse. It presents…possibilities. 8D
> 
> I'm sad SuzaLulu week is over, but I'm super excited to have been able to share my fic responses with the fandom. Thanks to everyone who commented, left kudos, started following my Tumblr, etc. I really appreciate it and I look forward to continuously fangirling with anyone who cares to message me about these boys. <3
> 
> Prompt/Day 7 (Sept 28):
> 
> Suzaku: from the outside looking in | Lelouch: wind

“What do you think Lelou’s hiding?” Shirley wondered, adjusting her hold on the brown grocery bag she carried in both arms. “You…you don’t think he’s got a girlfriend, do you?” she fretted in a low tone, biting at her lip. She followed Rivalz, Nina, and Milly through the door to the Lamperouge suite. They’d run into Sayoko and offered to carry in her groceries, glad for the perfect excuse to infiltrate their friend’s home and hopefully discover the root of his odd behavior of late.

Rivalz looked over his shoulder at her and chuckled. “I don’t think you have to worry,” he reassured her. “Lelouch is absolutely _clueless_ when it comes to girls.”

Milly stopped short, staring through the kitchen doorway in shock. “That’s true,” she said mindlessly, agreeing with Rivalz’s assessment. “But apparently not when it comes to boys.”

Taking some quick steps forward, Shirley pushed herself to the front of the throng and—froze, olive green eyes widening as she took in the scene. She almost dropped her bag of groceries as Lelouch pressed closer to some brown-haired Eleven, pinning him against the counter; the other boy automatically spread his legs so Lelouch could settle between them, and Shirley’s arms tightened so hard around her bag that she didn’t think the eggs would make it. She bit her bottom lip harder than ever when her precious Lelou stopped working the other boy’s tongue with his own and instead started trailing wet kisses down a tan neck.

The strange boy shivered and threw his head back, eyes still clenched tight as he moaned encouragement. “A-a-ah, Leloooouuuuch, please…”

“Please what?” the secret Casanova teased, complete with demon smirk.

Shirley suddenly couldn’t breathe, and she noticed Rivalz clutch his chest as if he couldn’t either. When did Lelou learn to act so…seductive? And who the hell was that damn Eleven boy he was all over?!

Pushing his hips forward into Lelouch’s, the unknown boy gasped and shamelessly begged, “Please, I just…need you…god, Lelouch, just do something…”

Mouth going dry, Shirley watched as her longtime crush did indeed do something—watched as Lelouch rocked his hips right back into the Eleven’s, and oh god, his jeans were so tight because he was so hard and so was the other boy and their hands were groping everywhere and their bulges were rubbing together in a frantic rhythm now as they kissed with wild abandon against the kitchen counter—

Nina choked, eyes stretched with disbelief behind her glasses, and finally found her voice: “Dear god, is that an Eleven?!” She sounded like this was more horrifying than one of their classmates, a certain Kallen Stadtfeld, being found unexpectedly dead in Shinjuku a couple months ago.

At her exclamation, Lelouch tore himself from his nameless partner with a disturbed cry and spun around, face furious and downright fucking _terrifying_. “What. The. Hell?!”

Shirley squeaked and hid behind Milly, who just laughed to cover up the awkwardness. Rivalz was still gaping like an idiot.

“Who are they?” whispered the brown-haired boy, audible even across the kitchen. His face was completely flushed with embarrassment.

Tilting her head inquisitively, Milly shot back, “Actually, we should be asking _you_ that.”

Still glaring, Lelouch looked over his shoulder at his—lover?—and said loudly, “These are my _ex_ -friends.”

“From the Student Council?” the brunet asked, voice curious and interested. “The ones you always talk about?”

Shirley felt her heart start to melt at that. Just a tad.

Lelouch nodded jerkily. “I won’t waste my breath anymore,” he said with a grunt, purposefully reaching down to slide his fingers through the other boy’s. Face softening as he turned directly to the mysterious boy, he said in a gentle tone usually reserved only for Nunnally, “We can have our cooking lesson later. Right now, why don’t we get out of here?”

The brunet scored some points when he frowned and shook his head, explaining, “I don’t want to cause trouble between you and your friends, Lelouch.”

Rolling his eyes, the raven-haired boy leaned in for a quick peck. “You’re not causing trouble, Suzaku,” he murmured reassuringly, still in that gentle tone. “They’re the ones breaking and entering. I invited _you_.”

The Eleven’s blush roared back full-force, and his green eyes seemed to glow with affection. “And I’m _always_ happy to be with you, Lelouch, but…they’re your friends and…they deserve to know…”

Milly walked confidently into the kitchen, put her grocery bag on the counter with finality, and offered the Eleven her hand. “Milly Ashford, Student Council president,” she introduced herself, voice strong and boisterous.

A bit hesitantly, the brunet reached around Lelouch to shake her hand in the traditional Britannian greeting. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said, still sounding a bit nervous. “Kuru—uh, that is, I’m Suzaku Kururugi.” He swallowed and bravely met her gaze, adding, “Lelouch’s boyfriend.”

Shirley finally fainted.

-+-

Lelouch sighed with annoyance as he fetched Shirley a glass of water, upset in general that his friends had intruded upon his quality alone time with Suzaku. The soldier was always so busy with military duties, and the exiled prince wanted to soak up his attention whenever he was free. If that meant cutting class or skipping Student Council meetings, so be it. His loyalty to Suzaku over everyone else only increased after they edged past friendship into romance.

_“What was that?” Lelouch asked breathlessly, heart pounding. He stared at Suzaku with an imploring gaze, thinking repeatedly, **Please mean what I want it to mean**._

_Forest green eyes widened with shock, as if Suzaku couldn’t believe what he’d just initiated. “Uh, that was…a kiss…”_

_Snorting, Lelouch shot back, “Of course it was a kiss, you idiot. But what’s behind it?” Violet eyes glittered with hope, and the exiled prince leaned forward into the soldier’s personal bubble. They hadn’t been this close since they’d been reunited in Shinjuku a couple weeks ago._

_Looking to the side, Suzaku blushed and blurted, “It was impulsive. I didn’t…”_

_“You didn’t want to kiss me?” the Britannian boy asked, voice dangerously soft._

_The soldier whipped his head up, eyes ablaze with passion. “What? Of **course** I wanted to kiss you! I’ve been holding back ever since I woke up to your face looking down at me in that medical truck.”_

_Cocking his head, Lelouch pressed easily, “Oh, you too? I almost kissed you in your sleep to test that old fairytale, but I was able to hold onto my self-control. Barely.”_

_With a pleased gasp, Suzaku murmured, “Lelouch, I’d just—I still just got you back. I don’t want to risk…”_

_“Oh my god, Suzaku, fucking kiss me again,” Lelouch demanded hotly._

_In less than half a millisecond, the Japanese boy was moaning into his mouth._

When he returned with the water, the black-haired boy noticed that Nina had predictably fled the scene. Shirley was spread out on one living room couch with a wet washcloth over her forehead. Milly and Rivalz were on either side of Suzaku on the other couch, and their faces and body language seemed welcoming enough to Lelouch’s critical eye. After wordlessly passing Shirley her water, the prince moved to join them. He squeezed himself between Suzaku and Rivalz, weighing the merits of just climbing into his boyfriend’s lap. At least then he’d be comfortable during the long interrogation he knew was coming.

“So, Lelouch,” started Milly slyly, and the secret royal inwardly groaned and outwardly lay his head on Suzaku’s shoulder. The blonde squealed with delight. “I have so many questions! We’ll skip when you discovered you liked boys for now, and just focus on your relationship with—Suzuki, was it?”

Lelouch scowled. “Su- _za-ku_ ,” he corrected harshly.

With a wicked smirk, the blonde president teased, “Well, you _would_ know his name with all the practice you probably get moaning it.”

Both boys blushed, and Suzaku whispered fearfully into his lover’s ear, “Is she for real?”

“Unfortunately,” Lelouch groaned. Eye twitching, he stared at Milly directly and commanded icily, “Ask. Let’s get this torture over with.”

Rivalz piped up with an obvious one, which Milly let go because she, of course, wanted to know, too. “Where and when did you meet…uh, Suzaku?”

Lelouch sighed yet again, feeling a headache come on. “At his family’s vacation home, the Kururugi Shrine, in April of 2010.”

Milly, Shirley, and Rivalz all stared at the two of them in shock. A flicker of understanding flashed in the president’s speculating blue gaze.

Anticipating further questions, Suzaku joined in to explain, “We were separated towards the end of the war, and we…randomly bumped into each other a couple months ago…near the, uh, subway. Anyway, we reconnected and really hit it off, so…”

“So now you’re banging,” Milly deduced cheerfully. Rivalz and Shirley shuddered.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. “Something like that,” he muttered. He leaned further into Suzaku’s side. Cutting Milly off, he threw out, “Yes, before you ask, I love him. Yes, he loves me back. Yes, we’re being safe and careful. No, you may not ask details. Yes, you’re allowed to cover for me when I need to sneak away to see him. Yes, he’s always welcome here. No, I’m not giving him up for anything. Yes, Suzaku is the most amazing person I know. Yes, you are going to love him almost as much as I do. Does that about cover it?” He raised an eyebrow at her in challenge.

Flapping her hand, Milly answered breezily, “Maybe about the past. Now let’s focus on the future.” Turning to Suzaku, she asked, “What sorts of things do you like to do? Maybe we can all plan something and hang out together.”

Lelouch breathed a bit easier. Sometimes, he grudgingly had to admit that Milly deserved the credit she was due.

Suzaku grinned and relaxed a bit. “Well, I’m an Honorary Britannian soldier, so I spend most of my time with the Army. Drills, trainings, briefings, low-key missions, that sort of thing. I really enjoy martial arts, and working out in general. Pretty much any sport is awesome. Lelouch has always called me an exercise nut.” He shot the prince a fond look at the memory before continuing, “I also enjoy motorcycles, videogames, cartoons, cats, swimming, drawing, volunteering and helping people…”

Throughout his answer, the Britannian Student Council members stared at him in shock.

“Dude,” Rivalz asked, deadpan, “besides a dick, what do you even have in common with Lelouch?”

The proud black-haired boy glared at Rivalz automatically. “We have the same values,” he said stiffly. “And believe it or not, we do have fun together.”

“Oh, I _bet_ you do,” Milly giggled.

Unable to hold back his blush any longer, Lelouch protested, “It’s not like that!”

Suzaku coughed into his hand, “All the time.”

The blonde cackled and playfully punched the brunet’s shoulder. “I already like this one!” she boomed. “Go ahead and keep him, Lelouch.”

“Thank you, Madame President,” Lelouch said sarcastically. “I was going to anyway.”

-+-

Suzaku laughed, still feeling a bit awkward, and wrapped his arm tight around his prince. “We’re gonna make this work forever,” the soldier shared, remembering the day they’d been reunited.

_Suzaku woke up to the prince’s doting expression._

_Jerking up in his dream, the Honorary Britannian foot soldier startled all the way into wakefulness and stopped short at the fond face hovering above his. “L-Lelouch?” he whispered, not believing his good fortune._

_The raven-haired schoolboy only nodded and held the other boy’s face in both hands, treating him like he was made of something precious. “Suzaku,” he said, his voice choked up despite his best efforts. “You…you tried to sacrifice yourself for me…god, you idiot!” The insult lacked heat as a couple tears spilled from the corners of purple eyes._

_Green eyes widened, and Suzaku slowly lay back down on the bed as he tried to process what was happening. “I could never kill you, Lelouch,” he explained in a low, ragged tone. Reaching up to grasp the Britannian boy’s arm, he smiled hesitantly and sighed. He never stopped looking deep into Lelouch’s eyes._

_“At least we both made it out alive, in the end,” Lelouch said. “And from now on, I’m not going to let us be separated. Ever again, Suzaku, do you understand?” Not trusting his voice, Suzaku could only nod. Lelouch leaned down and rested his forehead against Suzaku’s, causing the brunet to inhale deeply. The Britannian boy smirked. “Good,” he murmured directly into tan skin. “You’re still injured, but you can come home with me instead of going back to the barracks. I’ll tend to you.”_

_“You don’t have to—” Suzaku started to say, but bit his tongue when the older boy just squeezed his cheeks slightly in warning. “I mean, I’d love for you to take me. Uh, home, that is.” His blush roared back full force, and he knew Lelouch could feel his cheeks warm under his palms. The Britannian never stopped holding his face so tenderly._

_Pulling back with a wider smirk, the expression so familiar it made Suzaku’s heart lurch, the prince added loftily, “Maybe you could stay with me forever. Even if we had to keep it secret, we could make it work.” He sounded so **suggestive**._

_Suzaku knew nothing could keep him from Lelouch’s side anymore._

The orange-haired girl—Shirley, wasn’t it?—was shooting him such a look of jealousy and hurt betrayal that Suzaku actually cringed back into the couch cushions. It wasn’t hard to figure out why she was so upset, though he’d bet his salary that Lelouch had no clue. He didn’t think _she_ wanted to hang out with him and get to know him. His attention snapped back to the others when the blue-haired boy poked him in the arm.

“So, uh, do you go to school?” the boy—Rivalz, right?—asked with a smile.

Slowly, Suzaku shook his head. “My only training is through the military. There aren’t many good Eleven schools nowadays.”

Lelouch glared at the floor and embraced him tightly around the neck. “It’s not right,” he hissed.

With a self-conscious shrug, Suzaku said in a forced upbeat tone, “That’s just the way it is.” And it would probably remain that way until his plan worked and he could change the system from the inside-out. He’d shared his plan with Lelouch early on, and the prince hadn’t reacted with enthusiasm. Thus had started their long, soulful talks about wanting to change society for the better and how they might go about doing that together. They’d discovered over time that though their goal was the same, they had vastly different ideas and methods about how to reach it. It was fine though. They had time to figure it out and compromise, and they had fun on the side.

(Suzaku thought it was hilarious when Lelouch proposed the idea of a masked vigilante known as Zero leading an outright rebellion against Britannia. And his prince thought _his_ ideas were stupid and doomed to fail?)

(Lelouch next suggested they move like the wind, unseen but felt, and topple the Britannian Empire with the force of a hurricane gale. Suzaku instead wanted to prop up the Empire and fill in its holes with education and empathy, introducing change like a gentle and welcoming breeze on one’s face after a period of hot stagnation.)

“Why don’t you come to Ashford?” Rivalz suggested. “You could even join the Student Council with us!”

Lelouch shot Rivalz a ‘How dumb _are_ you?’ look.

Squirming a bit, Suzaku reminded them, “…I’m an Eleven.” With his station in life, he could do nothing except look in from the outside. He was lucky enough to get in a few good tastes with Lelouch.

“So what?” Rivalz asked, oblivious but clearly well-meaning.

Sighing, Suzaku spelled out, “Numbers aren’t usually welcome in Britannian institutions.” After a pause, he added matter-of-factly, “Besides, Lelouch already looked into it. The principal said I couldn’t come.”

Milly frowned. “Oh, _did_ he?” she asked. “I’ll just have to have a talk with my grandfather.”

“It’s all right,” Suzaku hastened to reassure her. “I don’t want to cause any trouble. And it’s not like I don’t have Lelouch…”

Shirley glared at him for a second before getting herself under control.

Suzaku winced; he understood how alluring the other boy could be. He couldn’t blame her for falling for Lelouch’s charms. At the same time, he was struck by a possessive urge to kiss his prince breathless and prove to everyone, once and for all, that Lelouch was _his_ , society be damned.

Milly tapped her chin. “Well, if that’s the way you want it. I still think we should all do something fun together. Maybe Clovisland?” The Third Prince was always promoting his own theme park, so it was likely stuck in everyone’s mind.

“Sure, that sounds like fun,” Suzaku agreed. He could technically gain admission as an Honorary Britannian, so it was something he could do to join the others. “I call sitting with Lelouch on the romantic rides, though.”

Hiding his face in the brunet’s shoulder, Lelouch moaned, “Idiot!”

Rivalz and Milly just laughed. Shirley pouted. Thus it was decided.

And Suzaku felt, with potential friends like these—and definitely with Lelouch and Nunnally—despite being denied privileges due to his race, despite being the outsider, and here tucked against Lelouch’s side, he wasn’t in _such_ a bad spot.


End file.
